Saleté de paperasse
by Serleena
Summary: On le sait bien, l'équipe de Mustang a horreur de la paperasse. Mais au fait, y'a quoi dans ces rapports ?
1. La fête du vin

**Voilà donc ma nouvelle fic, qui sera assez courte. Les chapitres sont en fait des extraits de rapport, donc ils ne sont pas bien eux non plus. Bonn lecture !**_

* * *

_

_Voici le rapport du sous-lieutenant Havoc au sujet de la surveillance d'une fête réunissant des sommités. Cette fête était celles des vendanges, et il semblerait que ça aie été aussi celle de notre brave militaire._

Je suis déjà dans cette ville depuis trois jours, et tout se passe bien. Je suis en civil, pour assurer la sécurité et me mêler aux invités. La municipalité nous a donné une caisse de vin. La journée débute par une visite des vignes à dix heures. La visite commence à dix heures. Dix heures donc. On se réunit devant la cave à vin, là où nous sommes réunis. Puis les participants ont droit à une dégustation des plus grands crus. J'ai une de ces soifs ! Il est bon leur vin. Pendant ce festival qui réunit un parterre de sommités, je dois téléphoner au Q.G pour qu'on m'envoie des vêtements chauds. Il fait pas chaud ici. Je vais demander un pull-over.

Après la visite de dix heures qui a commencé à dix heures, nous allons déjeuner dans une petite auberge. Pourquoi que ma voisine n'a pas encore appelé pour me dire si mes poissons vont bien ? J'y tiens à ces bestioles, ma copine qui me les a donnés. Nous déjeunons, on sert les meilleurs vins. La voisine a dû encore tomber malade, elle a aucune santé cette bonne femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon ce vin. Nous nous réunissons devant la cave à vins. Brrr mais il gèle ici ! On n'a qu'à me l'envoyer par la poste mon pull-over.

Le matin, la cave à vins. On boit. Faut qu'ils me donnent une autre caisse. C'est fameux par ici. C'est ma fête des vendanges et nous avons été très bien reçus. Tout se passe bien, je suis dans chambre et ça va. Sont bizarres les gens d'ici, ils tapent dans les murs, et y'a des clarinettes et des cloches. Pour goûter les vins, nous allons devant la cave. Alors on est devant la cave. Leur vin il est bon, on est pas lourd et il se boit facilement. Ou alors ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on me le mette dans une enveloppe. Qui c'est qui saura que c'est un pull-over.

Le matin, nous goûtons les vins, un pull-over. Du bon bon bon vin. Je régide mon rapport depuis ma chambre d'hôtel, y'a une grosse tache sur mon mur. La tache a des ailes. Devant la cave à vins, z'avaient qu'à me le mettre dans ma valise mon pull-over. Aujourd'hui c'est le festival du vin, et y'a une chauve-souris dans ma chambre. Bon vin. Le président parle, parle, il dit il dit il dit, dit dit, nous buvons, vous buvez, ils boivent ... berk, j'aime pas les chauves-souris.

Ce vin est rudement bon, sale bête. Dans ma chambre la fête, chauve-souris et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce type tout vert. Il arrête pas de cogner dans les murs, il s'y croit celui-là. Passez-moi mon pull-over. Foutue chauve-souris, elle chante maintenant. Je dirais au colonel qu'il aille nourrir mes poissons. Pendant la fête, un type rame le long du rideau dans ma chambre. Je dois dire au président de l'armée que je veux mon pull. Plus j'en bois de ce vin plus je trouve bon. Tiens, pourquoi Alphonse y soulève la table dans ses dents ? Au cours de la fête, je bois un pull-over. J'assure le vin, c'est bon.

J'écris depuis mon bateau, il pleut. Plein de chauves-souris avec des têtes vertes et des antennes. J'en veux pas de ce pull-over. Il est pas beau pis j'ai pas froid.

_Le rapport s'arrête là, on aura compris pourquoi._


	2. C'est quoi ça ?

**Hihi certainement le chapitre le plus drôle de la fic. Faut jamais demander à Roy de travailler quand il a l'esprit perturbé. Qui a dit que c'était tout le temps comme ça ? Bref merci pour les coms, et faites-en autant pour celui-là, voire plus.**_

* * *

_

_Suite à une mission particulièrement réussie, nos militaires ont eu droit à une matinée de congé. Comme il faisait beau et chaud, Roy a décidé d'aller flâner. Ses pas le menèrent au parc, où il se rendit compte que sa subordonnée, Luky Lukette, a décidé de promener son chien._

" _Flûte, j'ai pas rédigé mon rapport sur la mission d'hier. Arf tant pis, je ferais ça cet aprèm. Hu ? Pas Riza là-bas ?_" pensa Roy.

La jeune femme marchait en effet sur sa gauche, son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes devant elle. Malgré la distance, le colonel vit très bien l'impensable. Ce qu'il rêvait qu'elle porte depuis toujours.

" _MINI-JUUUUUPEEEEEE !_"

Eh oui, Riza arborait une mini-jupe bleue, révélant le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Roy se rapprocha discrètement. Il découvrit ainsi ses formes mises en valeur par la chemise qu'elle portait. Roy fut surpris de constater que son lieutenant avait une plastique pour le moins alléchante. Il admira aussi son déhanché, le sang rugissant à ses tempes. Le colonel la suivit jusque chez elle, hypnotisé. Ce fut donc légèrement tourneboulé qu'il rentra chez lui.

* * *

L'après-midi venu, il se rendit au Q.G, les pupilles encore décollées par la vision du matin. Quelque temps plus tard, il apporta son rapport dûment rédigé à Riza.

" Colonel, vous avez bu récemment ?" demanda-t-elle trente secondes après.

" Non pourquoi ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Parce que votre rapport c'est du n'importe quoi." répondit Riza.

" Comment ça ?!" s'indigna le brun.

" Je vais vous le dire : _lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la bijoueterie avait déjà été vidée de toutes ses fesses._" commença Riza.

Eclats de rires des autres soldats en fonds sonore.

" Attendez y'a mieux : _même le coffre-fort était vide de mini-jupes. _Savais pas qu'on rangeait ça dans un coffre. Elles sont plaquées or ou quoi ? _Nous avons pu rattraper un des bandits, mais ce dernier était armé d'une paire de gros seins, et fit feu sur nous. _Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu tirer._ Afin de le maîtriser_ _je claquais des belles jambes et fit ainsi usage de mon alchimie._ Sans commentaire." reprit Riza.

Roy était rouge de honte.

" J'ai quand même pas écrit ça ?" dit-il.

" Vous pensez que j'invente peut-être ? Ecoutez plutôt : _Le sous-lieutenant Havoc s'est ensuite lancé à la poursuite d'un autre voleur, sa longue chevelure blonde claquant au vent." _

"Quoué ?" s'exclama Jean.

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent. Ils imaginaient la scène, leur collègue avec des cheveux longs jouant dans le vent.

" Franchement colonel, je sais pas ce que vous avez fumé mais c'était de la bonne. _Un camion bien roulé attendait les bandits à cinquante mètres de la fesserie. _De mieux en mieux. _Nous avons ouverts les yeux chocolats et tiré dans le déhanché sensuel du camion. _Mon dieu. Vous me faites peur là."

En cet instant Roy se dit qu'il était en train de subir la pire humiliation de sa vie. Et c'est Riza qui la lui infligeait. Mais elle ne faisait lire que ce que lui-même avait marqué.

" _S'en est ensuivi une fusillade, au cours de laquelle le sergent-poitrine Fuery a été blessé._" continua Hawkeye.

" Sergent-poitrine ? C'est un nouveau grade ça ?" demanda Breda hilare.

" Ben si c'est le cas, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'avoir. Parce que bon, question poitrine c'est pas ça." commenta Kain.

Roy était si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur une joue. Quelle honte non mais quelle honte ! Et connaissant ses subalternes ça allait faire le tour du Q.G. Il se leva d'un bond et alla prendre le rapport des mains de Riza. Mustang relut le papier. Il avait réellement marqué tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" _Nous avons pu maîtriser le gang, en partie grâce aux révélations d'un de leurs jolis culs que nous avions capturé_." lut-il en silence.

Un de leurs jolis culs ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais il était pas bien ! Heureusement que Riza s'en était aperçue avant qu'il ne parte chez ses supérieurs. Vous imaginez un peu leur tête en lisant ce dossier ?

" _Les braqueurs s'étaient cachés dans les chemises les plus mal famées de Central._"

... tout ça parce que le matin il avait vu sa subordonnée habillée en femme. Ca l'avait sacrément marqué visiblement. Roy n'osa pas lire la suite de son rapport. Des fois qu'il y aurait mis des choses obscènes ...

La curiosité fut la plus forte, et il continua sa lecture.

" _Naturellement les voleurs nous ont opposé une résistante pour le moins galbée. _Oo."

Au point où il en était pourquoi pas.

" _L'adjudant Falman a été le premier à grimper son adversaire ... Iiiiiiiiiiiik ! Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille consulter là !_" pensa Roy cramoisi.

" _Pour ma part j'ai embrassé trois voleurs ... BERK ! et leur ai caressé les menottes. Misère !_"

Bon ça suffisait, il allait brûler ce rapport et le recommencer. Le colonel ferma brutalement son rapport, claqua des doigts cette fois et laissa le dossier se consumer. Roy en prit ensuite un autre, et se mit en devoir de rédiger un beau rapport tout neuf et surtout politiquement correct. Pour ce faire, il devait chasser Riza de sa tête.

" _Vade retro Hawkeye !_"

Evidemment, il était en retard. Mais avant que ses collègues ne partent, il leur fit bien comprendre de se taire, s'ils tenaient à la vie. Roy termina ses dossiers plus rapidement que d'habitude, pressé sans doute de fuir la présence embarrasante de son lieutenant.

" Eh bien ! Vous avez fait vite cette fois. Si écrire des dossiers bizarres vous font cet effet, je vais vous encourager à le faire." dit Riza.

Elle vit alors avec étonnement le beau visage de son supérieur prendre une belle teinte vermeille.

" Oh ça va ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute !" répondit Roy en se levant d'un bond.

Il attrapa son manteau qu'il commença à enfiler.

" Je vous demande pardon ? De ma faute ? Non mais celle-là c'est la meilleure ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai forcé à écrire ces absurdités !" protesta vertement Riza.

Durant le court laps de temps qu'elle mit à répondre, Roy avait pu réprendre une certaine contenance. Qu'il perdit aussitôt quand il croisa son regard.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a rougir encore ? On dirait que j'ai touché juste en lui disant ça. Mais je ne comprends pas ..._" pensa Riza en fronçant les sourcils.

Roy était pétrifié. Il revoyait le flots d'images à cause desquelles il avait glissé des mots incongrus dans son rapport. Riza mit les points sur ses hanches.

" _Est-ce que ... il aurait pensé à moi tout en écrivant ? C'est pour ça qu'il y avait pleins de mots déplacés dans son dossiers ? Non, il ne me voit même pas en tant que femme. Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu le décider à le faire ?_" se demanda-t-elle le rose aux joues.

Roy passa soudain près d'elle sans un mot, et s'en alla tête baissée. Riza regarda un instant la porte fermée.

" Je ne le saurais probablement jamais mais ... si c'est moi qui lui ai inspiré cette confusion ça devait être beau dans sa tête." dit-elle en souriant.

Riza enfila son manteau, et sortit du bureau relativement joyeuse.


	3. Traduction hasardeuse

**Avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai eu l'idée en revisitant un site qui mettait à l'honneur les traductions faites par des logiciels, et c'est à hurler de rire. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira ausi. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_

_Beaucoup se sont sûrement demandé pourquoi nous ne parlions pas la même langue sur Terre. C'est sûr, ça faciliterait les choses, mais ça enlèverait un truc bien marrant : les traductions ratées._

Breda regarda le document devant lui interdit. De l'anglais, il était écrit en anglais. Et lui ne parlait pas une lettre d'anglais, or on lui demandait de faire une traduction. Le rouquin songea à demander de l'aide à un collègue, mais ceux-ci étaient plus que débordés. Heymans se leva et alla donc chercher un dictionnaire. Ensuite, il se mit en devoir de traduire son papier le plus correctement possible, malgré son niveau pas terrible.

" _Après investigué dans le quartier, nous nous sommes rendus dans un restaurant pour repas. Spécialité du jour : cocotte en terre croustillante de paysan. Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, on suivit le bandit dans un aire. Il s'arrêta près d'un cornet de rue et attendit._"

Le sous-lieutenant poursuivit vaillamment son travail de traduction, plutôt satisfait d'y arriver sans trop de mal.

" _Un guy est arrivé et a secoué la main de notre suspect. Puis les deux d'entre eux se sont dirigé vers la station de train. Ce dernier a été attardé à cause d'un retard de gicleur. Les deux suspects ont été tissés jusqu'à une ville. Leur nid se situait dans les quarts doux. Afin de connaître si c'était bien là que les armes étaient stockées, nos yeux ont été jetés par une fenêtre._"

Euh ... c'est des barbares dites donc ! Jeter les yeux des gens par les fenêtres ! On se rend pas compte, mais c'est dangereux la vie d'un militaire. Breda était content et fier d'effectuer cette traduction aussi aisément. Jugeant qu'il se donnait assez de peine en cherchant chaque mot dans le dico, il ne prenait pas la peine de relire. Il devrait pourtant. Parce que déjà, un mot a plusieurs sens, mais le sens des phrases anglaises n'est pas le même qu'en français. Eux ils commencent bien souvent à l'envers.

" _Le bande patron était en vrai une femme, nommée Kate Ont Dessiné. Elle tombait dans le trafic d'armes, mais aussi dans la chirurgie esthétique avec notamment les ascenseurs de visage._"

Ca doit vouloir dire le lifting. Hé Breda, tu trouve pas que ta traduction est un peu bizarre ? Non non semblait-il dire. Il faisait sont travail et ça lui suffisait.

" _Quand même, il est bizarre ce document._" pensa-t-il.

Ah ? Se serait-il rendu compte de son erreur monumentale ? Ses supérieurs avaient-ils une chance d'avoir un rapport compréhensible ?

" _La femme nous a ri dans les dents, puis une tempête de pistolets a surgi dans les gars côté d'elle._"

-- ... bon au moins ce sera dans le bêtiser 2007. Hmmm, ça doit faire mal des pistolets dans le corps. Voyons un peu ce que donne la suite tiens :

" _Nous avons nous aussi fait une tempête de pistolets, couverts par les caisses et les conteneurs d'environnant. Kate Ont Dessiné a tenté de sortir du morceau par la porte de derrière. Mon collègue l'a alors chassée immédiatement, ils ont tiré partout, et la femme a blessé le collègue de l'épaule. Il est parvenu à immobiliser le gang patron, et nous avons eu les autres._"

Là, il avait fini. Breda s'empressa de ranger ce rapport dans un dossier et de s'en débarrasser. Hm, je serais curieuse de voir la tronche de ses supérieurs quand ils liront ce chef-d'oeuvre. Suis pas sûre que ça gagnerait le Goncours ce genre d'exploit littéraire.


	4. Vive la campagne

**Dewnier chapitwe. La campagne, ça du bon mais aussi du mauvais. Surtout quand il s'y passe des choses illégales. Merci pour les coms et à la prochaine ! **_

* * *

_

_Le très cher colonel a envoyé notre Edward national régler une affaire de drogue dans un coin très reculé. Voyons un peu ce qu'il raconte à ce propos, sachant qu'il lui a demandé des détails._

Ce coin est vraiment très isolé. Que des pâtures et des vaches. De temps à autre on croise un tracteur, une vache et rien. Ah si, un pylône. Nous arrivons au village après un voyage de quatre heures et demie. J'ai dit au village, mais en fait on est assez loin. La gare, si on peut appeler cette bicoque une gare, se trouve bien avant. Alphonse et moi devons donc nous rendre au village à pieds. C'est épuisés que nous arrivons à un restaurant qui propose des chambres. Qui n'ont vraisemblablement pas vu un balai depuis Mathusalem. Et le lit de la mienne ne devait tenir que par miracle, car sitôt que je m'y suis assis il s'est écroulé. Al pour sa part, a cassé un tabouret dont les pieds se sont fichés dans son derrière. Après le déjeuner, composé d'une salade assaisonée avec un cafard et un ver, je décide de débuter mon enquête.

Ce que je découvre est vraiment ... édifiant. La plupart des gens semblent consommer de cette drogue, qui d'après mes observations adoucissent beaucoup les moeurs. Ici, les gens ne rentrent plus les foins, ils sortent les joints. De plus, ils ont coupé la queue de leurs vaches, pour que je cite " _elles ne fassent plus de mal aux mouches._" Ce qui rends les pauvres bêtes ridicules. Et elles ont l'air de s'en apercevoir car elles n'osent plus sortir. La drogue rends certes les gens particulièrement doux, mais paraît leur causer des problèmes respiratoires.

A titre d'exemple, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas un seul véhicule ici on a toujours l'impression d'entendre une voiture qui a du mal à démarrer. Je décide d'interroger les habitants pour savoir qui leur fournit cette drogue.

* * *

_Le rapport est ensuite reprit par Alphonse. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi._

Je suis assez embêté. En interrogeant un vieil homme qui fumait, Nii-san a aspiré de la fumée, qui était sûrement celle de la drogue. Résultat il est bizarre depuis. Tout à l'heure je l'ai surpris en train de câliner une vache. Il l'a même embrassée.

Ed s'est également fait une couronne de fleurs, et il se balade en caleçon dans un pré. J'ai beau essayé de le raisonner, il ne fait que me remplir de fleurs.

Même si je m'en serais passé, cette expérience m'a fait découvrir que la drogue rendait très rapidement dépendant. Edward a vite couru au village en réclamer quand elle a cessé de faire de l'effet.

Je l'ai retrouvé avec un homme d'âge mûr en train de fumer sur les marches d'une maison. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de n'importe quoi. Le type avec qui Ed parlait n'habitait même pas cette maison.

" Puisque la terre tourne, j'attends là que ma maison passe." a-t-il dit.

" Ah oooouuuaaaaais ! On devrait faire pareil quand on veut rentrer Al et moi. Ca économiserait les billets de train." a dit Ed.

J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était mon frère qui parlait.

" Franchement, à voir comme ça on dirait pas que la Terre est ronde." a-t-il reprit un rien après.

" Mais siiii, seulement on a les yeux trop petits. Y'a que les zoziaux qui peuvent le voir." a ajouté le gars.

" Ed, il faudrait que tu aille voir un médecin." ai-je tenté.

" Chuis pas malade. J'adore les petits zoziaux, et les fleurs aussi !" s'est-il exclamé.

A ce moment-là, une femme est sortie et leur a proposé un verre de lait frais. Je l'ai bénie à ce moment-là, pensant que cette idée allait faire redescendre mon frère sur terre. Hélas, il a répondu l'impensable, l'incroyable, l'inimaginable :

" Oui d'accord."

Je me suis senti tomber en morceaux. Mais en même temps il était drogué, donc ceci expliquait cela. Edward est rentré avec le monsieur. J'ai suivi, car je voulais voir ce spectacle. Mon frère allait-il boire du lait sans rendre compte, ou bien l'affreux goût le réveillerait-il ? Ed s'assit tranquillement à la cuisine. On posa l'immonde liquide devant lui, il ne broncha pas. Pour son bien, je décidais d'intervenir.

" Ed, tu as une sainte horreur du lait d'habitude. Tu ne devrais pasn en boire, autrement tu va faire une crise quand tu reviendras toi-même !"

" Kooowaaaaa ? Mais je vais tout à fait bien je t'assure." a répondu Ed avec un air niais.

" Pour vouloir boire du lait, j'en doute fort." ai-je répliqué.

" Mais si."

" Mais non."

" Mais si !" a-t-il insisté.

" Mais non !"

" MAIS SI !"

" MAIS NON !"

J'ai alors pris sur moi et n'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai sauvé la vie de mon frère. Je lui ai ôté le verre des mains, et ai versé le lait dans la bouteille, que j'ai solidement refermée.

" Mon lait !" s'est exclamé Nii-san, outré.

Cling clang clong, je retombe en morceaux. Edward Elric mécontent de ne pas avoir bu de lait ... j'étais passé dans la quatrième dimension. Je me rassemblais mentalement, et je fis sortir mon grand frère de ce piège laitier.

" Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser boire mon lait. J'avais soif je te signale."

Je me demande si je vais pouvoir regagner notre chambre sans réellement tomber en morceaux. Cette mission n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Une fois dans notre chambre je barricadais la porte, pour être sûr qu'Ed n'ira pas boire de lait à la source, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il a quand même copiné avec une vache cet après-midi, qu'il a d'ailleurs baptisé Winry. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

La drogue a fini par cesser d'agir sur son frère, avec pour conséquence une crise de nerfs dû au manque. Il a quand même failli démolir notre chambre, pourtant pas très solide. Mais il a fini par se calmer.

" Oh Al ... tu te rends compte ... j'ai ... j'ai ..." a-t-il dit avec un air horrifié.

" Tu t'es drogué oui. J'ai vu ça."

" NAN MAIS J'AI FAILLI BOIRE DU LAIT !" a-t-il crié.

" --"

Nous avons tout de même réussi à arrêter le fournisseur, après avoir frôlé la catastrophe Edwardienne. Je terminerais ce rapport en m'adressant au colonel Mustang : ne nous envoyez PLUS JAMAIS enquêter sur une affaire de drogue. La prochaine fois, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à empêcher mon frère de commettre l'irréparable.


	5. Vivent les douches !

**L'inspiration m'est revenue pour cette fic, notamment en repensant au chapitre 2. J eme suis dit, et un rapport du même genre version Riza, ça donnerait quoi ? Alors bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !**_

* * *

_

_C'est à présent au tour de Riza d'écrire un rapport pour le moins ... tarabiscotté. Que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas simple de travailler avec un Apollon en guise de supérieur. Surtout quand on l'a croisé au mauvais moment._

Poourquoi fallait-il passer près des douches masculines pour se rendre aux vestaires des femmes ? Riza Hawkeye se demandait ça pratiquement tous les soirs. Oh, sûr qu'il y en a qui devaient être ravies. Mais elle non. Surtout depuis que ... rah la la. Cette image restée gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, les soldats revenaient d'une mission fatigante mais surtout salissante. Les hommes étaient donc sous la douche, et Riza s'y rendait également après être allée déposé des armes. Elle marchait d'un bon pas dans le couloir, quand soudain elle faillit percuter quelqu' un.

" Oh par ..."

Riza s'interrompit net quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur, qu'on ne présente plus.

" Ce n'est rien Hawkeye." sourit Roy.

Il la laissa passer devant, coupant net sa contemplation du corps parfait de Mustang. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur lui ... La jeune femme se rendit aux vestaires, complètement ailleurs.

* * *

Une heure après, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau, non pas pour un apéro mais pour rédiger des rapports. Riza termina le sien la première comme d'habitude, et l'apporta à Roy pour qu'il le signe. Ce dernier l'accueillit mollement. Néanmoins, il écarquilla les yeux après avoir lu quelques lignes.

" Hawkeye, vous allez bien en ce moment ?" lança-t-il.

" ? ... oui pourquoi ?"

" Eh bien, je m'interroge un peu quant au contenu de votre rapport ..."

" Comment ça ?"

" Entendez-vous même : _lorsque nous sommes arrivés en serviette, nos collègues étaient déjà bien alléchants._" lut Roy.

" OO !"

Tout le monde releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Riza avait des yeux grands comme des fenêtres.

" Ne vous moquez pas de moi, colonel." dit-elle.

" Je ne me permettrais pas. Je ne fais que lire ce que VOUS avez écrit. Tenez : _les beaux pectoraux pleuvaient, rajoutant encore au nombre de cadavres présents dans les épaules larges._"

Riza n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était bien elle qui avait marqué tout ça. Roy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le paragraphe suivant, et retint un rire. Aïe, qu'y avait-il encore ?

" _Les terroristes aux fesses musclées prirent la fuite, laissant derrière eux des gouttelettes parcourir leur corps divin. Ils s'échappèrent dans un fourgon à la belle tablette de chocolat, et franchirent le barrage de crinière soyeuse sans difficultés._"

Naaaaaan ! C'était pas possib' ! Riza avait dû s'endormir sur son bureau, et rêvait cette scène. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose, elle si sérieuse, comment aurait-elle pu écrire tout ceci ?

" _Nous nous sommes naturellement lancés à la poursuite de cette paire de fesses à croquer, à bord d'un véhicule bien fichu. _Heureusement qu'il était bien fichu comme vous dites, déjà qu'on était dans une cacaterie pas possible !" commenta Roy, amusé.

Les autres derrières ricanèrent. Riza elle, n'en menait pas large. Ellle se sentait mortifiée.

" _La lèche-poursuite a duré deux heures, les musculoristes nous entraînant hors des vestaires._ J'ai pas tout suivi là." continua Roy.

Bon assez ! Riza se leva raide comme un i, et alla chercher son rapport. Roy la regarda faire, hilare. Il connaissait très bien la raison pour laquelle Riza avait rédigé un rapport aussi étrange. Et il devait avouer que savoir que son lieutenant fantasmait sur lui l'amusait, mais le flattait aussi. Riza braqua son arme sur ses collègues avec un regard des plus meurtriers. Ils cessèrent aussitôt de rire, et se remirent au travail.

" _Mon dieu heureusement qu'il n'a pas lu la suite !_" pensa Riza.

Mais moi je vous la donne, vous pensez bien !

" _Nous sommes parvenus à caresser les fuyards, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans un terrain au corps de rêve. La pluie à l'odeur ennivrante est malheureusemnt tombée, empêchant le joli petit cul d'utiliser l'alchimie._"

Eeeeeek ! Riza n'arrivait toujours à pas y croire, pourtant c'était bien là écrit noir sur blanc.

" _Il nous a donc fallu avoir recours à nos biceps finement dessinés pour les apréhender. L'équipe aux yeux de velours les a poursuivis, à travers les petites serviettes. Les suspects nous ont tendu un si beau sourire, manquant de tuer le sous-lieutenant Breda au visage d'ange. Malgré leur bouche sensuelle supérieure en nombre, nous avons pu les peloter._"

Z'ont de drôles de pratique dans l'armée, je trouve. Faites l'amour pas la guerre, pas vrai Riza ?


	6. Petit rayon de soleil

**Comme quoi, même en ayant eu une journée à priori pourrie, on peut trouver un rayon de soleil même s'il est à quatre pattes. N'empêche que c'est pas évident à raconter dans un rapport. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_

_Ceci n'est pas vraiment un rapport, plutôt une réflexion devant un rapport à rédiger. Cette fois, c'est au tour du petit chiot Kain Fuery de découvrir les joies de la paperasse._

Aujourd'hui le colonel nous a demandé de faire un compte-rendu de la journée, rapport (sans jeu de mots) au combat qu'il y a eut entre le FullMetal et lui je suppose. Sauf qu'il aurait pu éviter de nous dire " je veux tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette journée, alors n'oubliez rien ". Ah oui ? Alors par quoi je commence ? Ce matin en descendant j'ai testé la fonction air-bag de ma concierge, après qu'elle eut copieusement humidifié l'escalier de l'immeuble. Puis elle m'a ensuite remercié en me faisant sentir de très près son balai-serpillère, qui ne sentait pas l'aloé-vera au passage.. Comprenez par là qu'elle me l'a balancé à la figure. Merci, j'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes. La journée a donc bien commencé comme vous pouvez le constater.

Le trajet aussi fut fort amusant. En particulier lorsque j'ai posé le pieds dans la GROSSE carte de visite d'un chien ... heureusement que j'avais rentré le bas de mon pantalon dans mes bottes. Plus loin, une femme a dû croire que je n'étais pas vêtu à la mode, et a ainsi cru me rendre service en me laissant tomber son sac poubelle d'environ dix tonnes sur le casque. La benne était en fait à à peine dix centimètres de moi. Mais bon, le sac poubelle doit être tendance. Mode ou pas j'ai vu trente-six chandelles. Celle qui a voulu me faire découvrir la poubelle attitude est venu à mon secours. Elle m'a fait monté chez elle et m'a donné une aspirine.

Bien. Je l'ai remerciée pour ça, l'aspirine pas le sac, et suis redescendu. Evidemment, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Nous n'étions pas vendredi 13 pourtant. Mais vu les mayrdes qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, j'ose pas imaginer ce jour-là. Je crois que je prendrais un jour de congé tiens. Et puis pour une fois que je ne dors pas à la caserne ... Donc, j'ai poursuivi mon bonhomme de chemin. Arrivé à un feu, voilà-t-il pas qu'une auto passa à fonds, dans une flaque évidemment, et m'éclaboussa comme il faut. GRRRRNNNFFRRRRKKK ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Une chose est sûre, je ne pouvais pas aller au Q.G dans cet état.

Dare-dare, je rebroussais chemin. En passant près d'une benne à ordures, je levais instinctivement la tête. Pas de lâcher de sacs sauvages, je continue. Là, je suis arrivé. Hop je me changeais en vitesse, pour repartir tout aussi vite. Tant que j'y étais j'ai pris un autre parapluie, celui d'avant s'étant fait écrabouillé vous savez comment. Je revins au feu, qui était rouge je pus donc traverser sans trop me mouiller. Après ce tas d'emm ... bêtements, j'atteignis enfin la caserne. Alléluia. Espérons que la journée ne sera pas complètement pourrie. J'ai soudain entendu couiner dans une petite rue. Naturellement je suis allé voir.

J'y trouvais le plus mignon des petits chiots, tout grelottant sous la puie. Je me suis penché vers lui, il a levé des yeux implorants vers moi et a chouiné de nouveau. Bien sûr, je me suis demandé où étais sa mère. Je l'ai cherchée un moment, pour découvrir qu'elle s'était reconvertie en steak tartare sur la route. Le chiot alla certainement mourir s'il restait là tout seul. Je connaissais le règlement, pourtant je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici. Ni une ni deux, je l'attrape et je l'embarque. Enfin au chaud et au sec, je libérais mon protégé dans le bureau.

C'est là que je commenais à réaliser ce que je venais de faire.

Naturellement les collègues ne furent pas longs à arriver. Et ... quand le sous-lieutenant Breda a découvert le chiot, il nous fait profiter de son merveilleux coffre en hurlant. Ensuite nous avons découvert avec surprise ses talents de grimpeur. Personnellement j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se tordre le cou, écrasé comme il l'était contre le plafonds. Bien sûr, le chiot a été découvert, il a bien fallu m'expliquer. Personne ne pouvait le garder à première vue. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc s'est proposé ... mais pour le manger. Eeeeek ! C'est quoi ces manières de barbare ?!

Un peu après, alors que nous étions en pause, le lieutenant Hawkeye s'en est approchée pour lui donner un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Le petit a reniflé ce qu'elle lui a présenté, et a parut s'intéresser à autre chose. Sa poitrine en l'occurrence. Hem. Je suppose qu'il devait encore téter. Quoiqu'il en soit il y est allé de bon coeur.

" WAÏE !" s'est-elle exclamée.

Nous nous sommes retenus de rire comme nous pouvions. Notre premier lieutenant, contrairement à la charmante dame qui m'a balancé un sac, pensait que la mode actuelle était celle du gruyère. Voyez de quoi je parle. Mais ça m'embêtais : encore une chance de loupée de trouver un foyer. Dans l'après-midi a eu lieu le fameux combat entre Edward et le colonel. La façon dont mon supérieur utilisait son alchimie était tout bonnement impressionnante. Havoc m'a expliqué le fonctionnement. J'ai pas tout pigé : ils sont fait en quoi ses gants ? En peau d'allumettes ? Edward lui, est venu nous dire bonjour en me fracassant la mâchoire sur les barrières délimitant l'arène.

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un pépin ... merci rasibus. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre : un feu d'artifice made in Mustang. Je vous jure, même avec un trempoline on aurait pas fait mieux. Le combat s'est terminé dans une explosion dantesque, en laissant le plus gros bazar jamais vu dans ce Q.G. On s'est rafistolé tant bien que mal, avant de retourner au bureau où je devais maintenant rédiger ce fichu rapport ( _clin d'oeil à AG_ ). Que dois-je mettre dedans ? Que j'ai eu un début de journée pourrie, ou bien dois-je faire l'éloge du dieu du feu Mustang ?

Ca faisait une heure que je fixais cette feuille blanche, et je commençais à avoir mal aux yeux. Restait également le problème du chien à régler. Finalement, Hawkeye a décidé de le prendre. Wow, j'aurais jamais cru ça de sa part. Le chiot était si content qu'il a sauté de mes bras ... pour aller pisser contre un mur. Total il s'est fait canarder par sa nouvelle maîtresse. J'ai trouvé ce que je vais mettre dans mon rapport : y réfléchir à deux fois avant de confier un animal au lieutenant.


End file.
